


Sun

by ChibiGirl92



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Baby, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, baby cybertronian, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGirl92/pseuds/ChibiGirl92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave returns after being gone a Month and a Half on a mission from Optimus.  When he returns, Blades seems to avoid him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't even know how this one happened, I'm literally on a rollercoaster with this ship.

  
      
Tick, Tick, Tick.  He watched the clock, unmoving from his spot.  He knew time was merely a concept, but he kept his eyes on it.  Blades told him he would be out in 10 minutes, but there was silence from the other side of the room.  It wasn't more than a month and a half and the Bot was acting so strange.  Not once did he speak to him, or if he did, it was either a Yes or no, short responses.  No one said anything when it came to Blades, but they seemed to know something he didn't.  When he asked Dani, she merely said she would speak to Blades, but she gave no answer.  Kade seemed to be a little shocked or even disturbed when he brought up the Helicopter bot.  Chase would look at him, an expression of keeping a massive secret was relevant on his face.  Heatwave had never heard the Cop Bot shiver with anticipation, whatever Blades was hiding from him, everyone but him knew about it.   
   
Fwoosh, the door opened as Blades peeked his head out from the dimly lit room.   
        "You can come in now" he sounded tired, worn out, he even looked ragged, as if drug through mud and put through hours of torture.  Quick to move in, Heatwave came into the room, there was a gentle gold haze like that of a candle or dimmed lights.  He opened his mouth to Speak, but Blades put a finger to his mouth to indicate to be quiet.  Heatwave would have asked, but Blades' arm motioned to a third someone in the room.  Looking down, he would see, sleeping on a berth with protective walls up, was a very small Cybertronian.  It looked almost similar to Blades, except there was a pinkish red instead of orange in their color.  Looking between the small bot and Blades, Heatwave put two and two together.  He would have yelled, But Blades was pushing him out of the room, and closing the door behind him.  Blades looked... Ashamed, rubbing one of his arms.   
   
        "Who is that? Blades, is that a-   
   
        "Sparkling? Yeah... More importantly, your's" He answered.  He looked at the door, making sure he didn't hear crying before he continued.   
   
        "Had her 4 days before you got back, Grahm and Cody asked a lot of questions, and I think Chase had a slight meltdown from the shock" Blades softly giggled out.  He let out a sigh.   
   
        "I didn't know how to tell you, which is why I've been avoiding you" Blades sounded guilty, but Heatwave could understand, Blades looked so tired.  He put one hand on Blades' head.   
   
        "You should get some sleep Blades, you look worn out" was all he said.  Before he could protest, Blades felt Heatwave lift him into his arms bridal style.  His face turned Cyan as he carried him to his Berth, laying him down.  He didn't seem to take no for an answer.   
   
        "What about Sun?" He asked him.   
   
        "Sun?... Is that the Sparkling?" Heatwave inquired, Blades gave a weak nod.   
   
        "I wanted to at least call her something" Blades mumbled tiredly.  Heatwave nodded to him, understanding.   
   
        "If she get's riled up, I'll go get her and try to calm her down" Heatwave told him, patting his shoulder, before leaning forward, kissing him on the forehead.  Blades' face now a neon blue, before he settled down, merely laying there, unable to sleep for the moment.  Heatwave could hear rustling in the room the Sparkling, Sun, was in.  He heard her whining, as if waking up from her sleep.  He went into the room she was in quickly before it escalated into to full blown crying.  He peaked in, seeing the little one squirming on her berth, her face scrunched up.  Slipping in without much noise, Heatwave stood over her.  He seemed nervous to interact with her.  He may have handled the baby robot, but this? this was a sparkling his teammate he had... One he had... with him...  It would only now dawn on Heatwave, the weight of situation.  He bit his lip, but she began to whimper loudly, catching his attention.   
   
        "Hey now" Heatwave said softly to her.  His hands snuck under the tiny body of the Sparkling.  Feeling something lift her up, her rather Blue eyes looked up at Heatwave, her sounds ceasing.  Her eyes met Heatwave's, her head tilting, looking at him.  He held her up, so they were face to face.   
   
        "No need to cry okay? Your carrier's trying to rest" He told her, thinking that might work.  Sun babbled in confusion, before she looked at him.  Smiling, Sun reached her arms out, trying to touch Heatwave's face, but she was barely out of reach.  At first, Heatwave didn't get it, but her whining and little hands reaching for his face, gave him the clue.  He moved his face closer, allowing her to put her hands on her face.  She brought herself closer, now giggling as she nuzzled her face against his.  Heatwave moved a little in surprise, but soon, he smiled, holding her closer, he wanted to assume she knew who he was, or she was just affectionate.  He heard the room being entered, turning to see it was Chase.   
   
        "I see you and your Sparkling are bonding, as is normal for a creator to do after the Carrier has spent a few hours with them" He said to Heatwave.  He turned, holding the sparkling, to keep her from falling.   
   
        "Yeah, wish I would have known before I left, I would have tried to come back home sooner" he said as the Sparkling yawned, her arms over his shoulder, resting her head on his shoulder too.  Chase began nod.   
   
        "Blades kept the information to himself mostly, until Dani had intercepted and talked him into revealing what he has been keeping secret" Chase explained.  Moving Sun into his arms, to let her rest that way, Heatwave looked at Chase.   
   
        "Must have been terrified to tell anyone"   
   
        "He also wanted to tell you first, given you are the creator" Chase said to him.  Sun let out a soft yawn, nuzzling against her Creator's arm, closing her eyes.   
   
        "When she was born, I did not wish to keep this secret from you, but Blades insisted he be the one to inform you of her" He said, seeming ashamed.   
   
        "You did good Chase, Blades was right to tell me himself" he stated.  He looked out to where Blades was, who finally had sleep overtake him.  He gave a slight smile, walking out, and sitting next to the Berth Blades was on.  Now that she was in the light, Heatwave was able to see the little femme more clearly.  Just as he saw earlier, Sun was a pinkish red color but she looked so much like her carrier.  He did she was more bulky in build though, much like he was compared to Blades.  Smiling, he closed his eyes, holding the precious little sparkling in his arm with caution and care.  His free hand gently held to Blades', which he felt a gentle grip himself.  He would worry about what this means later, right now he wanted to be with his Sparkmate and new sparkling.  
 


End file.
